


With You In My Arms (Time Will Heal the Scars)

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After a particularly difficult mission, Flynn and Eve take a few moments together and finally follow up on a promise made when they first met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! :D This is set sometime after the end of season 3. 
> 
> Title comes from Slow Dance by Thomas Lundell

“I’ll just go put this away,” Jenkins said, gesturing at the small necklace in his hand. 

Eve nodded, and smiled softly, leaning into Flynn as they watched Jenkins take away the artifact they had retrieved on their latest mission. The other librarians had scattered as soon as the mission was over, and now it was just Eve and Flynn and the quiet of the Annex. 

“I'm glad that's over,” Eve said as she closed her eyes and leaned further into Flynn’s embrace. The mission had been a difficult one involving a newly created artifact that allowed someone to control someone else. The young woman who had inadvertently created and was now using the artifact had decided that she would control Flynn to keep them from attacking her. As tempted as Eve was to just knock Flynn out and apologize later, she had been able to talk him out of the trance long enough for them to get the artifact. 

Eve could feel Flynn’s head move against hers as he nodded. “Thank you for bringing me back to myself.”

Eve opened her eyes and pulled back to look at him. He looked as tired as she felt, but there was an added edge of vulnerability in his expression. She could understand it. Anytime an artifact took control of you, it was easy to feel weak or even violated afterward. 

“I'll always bring you back," she said softly. “It's my job, and not just because I'm your guardian.”

Flynn looked back at her, with a soft smile and wonder in his gaze. “I know you’ll always be there for me,” he said before ducking his head. “I know I can be flighty, but I want to be here, be with you,” he looked back up at her, and the intensity of the emotion in his eyes shocked her. Today had thrown him more than she’d realized. “I really am trying.” 

Eve placed on hand on his cheek, stopping any further apologies. “I know you are. I love you. Faults and all.” 

There were tears shining in Flynn’s eyes, and Eve knew that her eyes were a little wet too. Before Eve could move forward to kiss him as she had planned, he captured her lips with his. Her other hand went up to cup the other side of his face, as his arms went around her waist to pull her closer. After a few more moments, Flynn pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. 

“Thank you.” 

Eve said nothing, just kissed him softly again. 

After several beats of simply holding each other, Flynn spoke. 

“I actually have a surprise for you.”

Eve raised an eyebrow. “A surprise?” she asked, feeling the slightest bit wary. She knew Flynn would never do anything to hurt her on purpose, but he didn't always think things through before he did them. 

Flynn nodded. “It's a good surprise, I promise,” he said reading the reservation in her expression. He stepped out of her embrace and held out his hand as he looked at her expectantly. 

Eve laughed and put her hand in his. “Alright, Librarian, lead the way.”

They walked through the main library until they reached a side hall. Eve wasn’t sure if it was the same hall they’d used to leave the library after Charlene and Judson had enacted the failsafe, but it certainly looked similar. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, with countless doors leading to who knew where.

“Where are we going?” Eve asked, wondering if they would be leaving the library, and if they were, why they couldn’t just use the back door. 

“Just wait,” Flynn said shaking his head, but smiling at his impatience. “We’re almost there.” 

They walked past three more doors, before Flynn stopped, opened the door immediately to their right and gestured for Eve to walk inside.

The room was dark when she first stepped in, but lights gradually turned on as they entered the room. The room had a vaulted ceiling, and shining wood floors. There were tall windows along the sides, and Eve could see the starry night sky through them. 

“A ballroom?” Eve said, turning to Flynn with a wide smile. “What is a ballroom doing in the library?”

“Oh, you never know when it might come in handy,” Flynn said letting go of her hand and walking to the other side of the room. 

Eve was still looking around at the elaborately painted ceiling when the first strains of a waltz began. Eve turned to look at Flynn who had walked back over to her and was holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” 

“I'm not exactly dressed for dancing,” Eve said, her tone dry as she looked down at her dusty and torn jumpsuit. 

“You look perfect.” 

The awe in his voice as he looked at her made her melt a little. She moved closer to him, and placed her hand in his. He pulled her into him, and rested his free hand on her waist. They swayed gently for a few moments without speaking. Eve remembered the last time that they had held each other like this. He had been dying, and they had only just met. She remembered the feeling of rightness from that dance, and she felt that again now, only multiplied by the years they’d known each other and the love she felt for him. 

“Was this for any particular reason?” she asked, their cheeks close, and her eyes closed as they moved. 

“Well, you did say that you wanted a dance when I wasn't dying. I'm just sorry it took this long for it to happen,” Flynn said, moving his arm out to twirl her. 

“We’ve been pretty busy since then,” Eve said, as Flynn pulled her back toward him after the twirl, thinking back over everything she and her Librarians had been through since London. 

Flynn murmured in agreement, and moved his head down to nuzzle her neck lightly before lifting his head back up. 

Eve moved in closer, not wanting any space between them. “This is much nicer now that you’re not dying.”

Flynn huffed out a laugh. “Holding you is nice anytime, but not dying is definitely a plus.” 

“We should do this more often,” Eve said.

Flynn nodded. “Absolutely. I’m regretting not making the time for it before now.”

The last notes of the song played, and Flynn took a couple of steps back, stopping their dance. 

“Only one dance?” Eve asked, missing the feeling of his arms around her already.

Flynn shook his head. “I set up a whole playlist,” he said just as a new song started playing. 

Eve moved back into his arms. Before Flynn could start leading them through the steps, she pressed her lips to his gently. She pulled back before the kiss could really go anywhere, and smiled at the way his eyes fluttered open, even after all this time. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, before moving in closer to him again. 

“I love you,” he murmured against her cheek as he lead them around the ballroom.

Eve smiled as he pulled her closer. She loved their adventures, but this--these quiet moments of just the two of them--might just be her favorite. 


End file.
